


Sigurd´s story

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: ben 10 references
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: a brief thing about sigurd´s story, one of marvin´s friends





	Sigurd´s story

Sigurd Leeloominaï Freud or simply known as Sigfried Freud is a 16 yr old alien, his mother is a martian and his father is a mondoshawan but they said that he´s an atasian like being, sigurd was born blind, his parents were worried about that, but they realized that Sig´s grandpa was an interdimensional being(a race known for their blindness of the left eye,right eye or both), they were okay.  
At the age of 10, Sigurd was chosen by an experiment by Azmuth, the old alien gave to him the prototype omnitrix, sigurd really like the design so much so he asked azmuth to nut change it, Sigurd tried some of the aliens, but the bad thing is that every alien was blind like him, but gurd was good at using wildmutt, amuth look amazed, so he put the master control on gurd´s omnitrix.  
After that, the young alien boy was worried about being blind, but he realized that an eye with an purple aura was floating in his head, he realized that It was a ``third eye´´, a known characteristic of the interdimensionals.  
Everything was rainbows and butterflies, until, a new threat called vilgax had come to the alien race, I guess.  
Then his parents put him in a statue like thing from the 5th element and sent him to another planet.  
Sigurd came to earth, but only a bit of the arm of that tomb like thing, but two robotic arms from a corporation restored him, the 10 yr old look at the city in the rain,the two robotic arms and the people who saw that arrival, he arrived to earth.

6 yrs later, the now 16 yr old Sigurd, was working with his recently new friend´s research corporation, he and his friend: Marvin, worked with the help of martian technology to create machines, one of marvin´s plans was to make a machine to bring him to his home.

But one day, a known extraordinary league hijacked the corporation´s experiment, they discovered that marvin used the martian technology to conquer earth or something that they thought.  
Sigurd ran towards their work, he saw that marvin was tied in his invention.  
Sigurd: Oh god Marvin!, who do this to you!  
Marvin looked sad at him.  
Suddenly, sigurd heard that someone pressed a button.  
The circle things started to spin very fast, a powerfull beam hitted on marvin, he began to scream, thus it created a void.  
The void was trying to consume everything in the room.  
Sigurd tried to avoid being eaten by the void, but a big man with ape like face featuresm just grabbed the martian boy.  
Sigurd kicked and screamed, he looked at the monky man with his interdimensional third eye.  
Sig screamed in horror, then he shoot at the man with beams with his interdimensional eye.  
That made the monky man dropped him and sending the boy to the void.

Everything faded to black, sigurd woke up in a mountainous place, he looked at the galaxy sky, he was scared because he didn’t know where he was.  
But he saw a creature, it looked like a rat, but it wasn’t, that hunched rat like creature looked at him, the creature was norvegicus, and the he showed to him the arcane world, and a friendship began to start and the rest is now history.

The end.


End file.
